A metal fitting such as a terminal may be attached to an end portion of a wire in a wire harness or the like. The terminal has a configuration (referred to as a “crimped terminal”) linking, for example, a terminal connection portion (referred to as a contact) connected to an end portion of a mating terminal by engaging with the mating terminal; a core wire crimping portion (referred to as a wire barrel) crimped and connected to a core wire exposed from an insulating sheath on the end portion of the wire; and a sheath crimping portion (referred to as an insulation barrel) crimped onto the insulating sheath on the end portion of the wire.
Such a terminal is fixated to the end portion of the wire by bending and crimping a portion of the sheath crimping portion to the insulating sheath, and by bending and crimping a portion of the core wire crimping portion to the core wire (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). The wire having the terminal attached to the end portion thereof is also referred to in the following as a “wire with terminal.”